Hidden Hearts
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. Just read. ...Please?


Hello! This is a full story that I typed out on Notepad, so that's the reason it's so long and also not broken up into chapters. So, sorry if it's any inconvenience. I hope you like it. ^^

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

"I quit!" The rosette yelled at her bandmates as she stormed off stage at the height of their career. She threw down her sparkling pink microphone and broke her pink microphone stand during a concert before she left.

Since that day, it is said that she had cut off her long pink locks and continued out her highschool life in a school in a town far away from her home town of Konoha so she could be left alone about her previous engagements with certain others who were a part of that town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Time to wake up! Time to wake up!" The alarm clock screamed at the sleeping seventeen year old in rhythmic beeps. Pink hair popped out from underneath the covers, followed by a pale thin-fingered hand. Said hand slammed down on the alarm clock with more force than was expected from the delicate form. Another hand emerged from the blanket, but not quick enough since a little girl ran into her room.

"Mama!" the little girl yelled happily and jumped on her mother's bed. She giggled as her mother pulled her into her arms and snuggled her close to her chest. "Mama, I hungry..." She smiled with her full set of baby teeth.

The twenty year old adult nodded and smiled, "Of course Asuka, let's go get you some breakfast." She set the little girl down on the floor and stood from her bed, ruffling the four year old's jet black hair. "Oatmeal, cereal, or pop-tarts?" She smiled.

Asuka jumped up and down. "Pop-tarts! Pop-tarts!" She calmed down at her mother's look. "Please?"

The woman smiled and picked her up. The two walked to the kitchen happily. The mother pulled a box of cherry pop-tarts from the cabinet and pulled a package out. As she was going to open the pouch and hand them to her daughter, still in her other arm, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" The pink-haired woman called. She walked to the door and managed to open it without dropping her daughter or the pop-tarts. Standing before the woman was a sight she never expected to see again.

A blonde man, only a few months older than her, stood there at her door along with a raven haired male, also a few months older than her, and a dark brown haired young man, also a few months older than her. All of them wore simple black pants, black shoes, and white button up shirts, though in different styles. They were her old bandmates. And there she stood in her pink shorts and a mid-drift white cami. She tried to slam the door in their faces, but the blonde managed to keep it from shutting and then walked in, the other two following.

"Get out of my house, now!" The rosette snapped, walking back to her kitchen. She set Asuka in her booster seat in a chair at the table and gave her the poptarts. "Asuka, sweetheart, eat your breakfast, mama has to talk to a few people..." She ran her hand through her shoulder length pink strands as Asuka looked around with aqua eyes matching her mother's own.

Sakura sighed as she walked back to the living room where the three males were.

"Sakura, just listen to us," the blonde pleaded. He looked at her and sighed. His eyes rested on Asuka for a brief moment; on the jet black hair, the aqua eyes, and the fair skin. He bit his lip and shook his head. "We need you to come back to Konoha. Suna is getting a band together and they want a battle, and you know me, I ca-"

"You can't turn down a challenge. Naruto, I've heard this before." Sakura grumbled to her once friend.

"So you'll do it?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes lighting up happily.

The pink haired girl glared at him. "No! I quit freshman year, Naruto! Freshman year! We're twenty now! Five years ago! I have a four year old daughter now. She is my life, my world, my everything! I can't go back to a band right now!" She yelled in exasperation. "I can't go back to that town, or deal with that boy right there!" She snapped, pointing at the raven-haired male.

Naruto bit his lip. "I heard what happened between you and Sasuke after you left. Your mother told us why you left. She never was very discreet."

Sasuke looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact from the brunette wearing sunglasses. He had received the lecture of a lifetime from that certain male after he and Naruto had found out what Sasuke had done after he found out Sakura was pregnant with his child. He broke her heart and the silent drummer had gone off on him, and he deserved it.

Sakura sighed. "Look, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino... I just..." Her eyes drifted to the kitchen where Asuka was smashing her last pop-tart. "Asuka Yuri Haruno! Stop that!" She chided.

"Sorry mama!" The four year old called back, licking the smashed pop-tart off of her hand.

Shino looked at Sakura. "Sakura... Why don't you come back, just for one concert? No one else can sing like you can, and Naruto doesn't need to keep trying." The statement would have been funny, if Shino hadn't said it in his normal, monotone voice.

Sakura chuckled, "Shino, I know you mean well, but-"

"Sakura, please, just one concert. Bring your daughter with you, just please come back," Shino said. "If you don't get back into it, you and your child can just come back here and live out your lives without us bothering you."

Sakura went to protest again, but sighed and smiled. "For some reason, your arguments always win, Shino." She shook her head. "I'm going to change and pack up some things." She turned from them and turned to the kitchen. "Hey, Asuka, you ready for an adventure?" She chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys still have the old bus?" Sakura chuckled as she walked outside wearing her favorite pair of light blue jeans and a pink mid-drift shirt. She looked at their old bus from high school. It was a Volkswagon bus, painted bright orange with pink flowers on the sides, along with pink letters spelling out Hidden Hearts, blue flames on the front, and green butterflies on the back and top.

Naruto put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and laughed. "Yep! We even repainted it because it was fading." The blonde grinned broadly and walked around to the driver's side and climbed into the van. "Come on, we have to go meet with the other band. I hear they're kind of a big thing now, they took over popularity after you left the band..."

Sakura sighed and looked at her pink duffle bag and her daughter's neon green one. "Asuka, come on baby girl, we're leaving." She said, looking at the front door where her four year old stood holding onto a stuffed pegasus.

"I'm coming, mama..." Asuka said quietly as she reached up and locked and closed the door. She had a tiny sparkling neon green play purse on her shoulder, her jet black hair pulled back into a sophisticated ponytail, and she was wearing black one inch heels, a black skirt, and a neon green tank top. She walked up to her mother and smiled. "Like it?"

Sakura chuckled. "You and the color green." She picked Asuka up and looked up just as Sasuke climbed in the front and Shino opened the back door for her and Asuka. "Th-thanks." She smiled softly. She was blushing, she never blushed, at least not from something Shino did.

Shino nodded. He grabbed Sakura and Asuka's bags, tossing them in the back before climbing in after Sakura. He slid the door shut and hit the back of Naruto's seat a couple times. "Let's go." He said in his simple way of speaking.

Naruto put the van in gear and headed off to Suna; the town was only twenty-five minutes away.

They arrived at the Suna toll booth and Shino ended up being the one to pay the dollar seventy-five, as usual. They soon arrived at the sight of where the battle was to take place in a week.

Naruto sighed as he shut off the van and opened the driver's door. "Come on guys, time to meet the competition." He said as he slammed his door shut.

Sasuke climbed out of the passenger side and went to open the back door, but Shino already had it taken care of.

"Sakura, be careful. Don't let the little one out of your sight..." Shino said quietly, yet in a soothing voice.

Sakura looked at the man wearing the sunglasses he never took off and nodded. "Trust me, she's more important to me than my life..." She murmured as she climbed out and helped her child out of the van. She held onto the little girl's hand as they walked into the concert arena. Her aqua eyes widened and she sighed. "I don't miss this..." She mumbled, turning to leave, but Shino caught her around the waist.

"You promised." The young man whispered in her ear with slight venom.

Sakura looked at him, seeing a little bit of his vibrant green eyes. "Shino..." She whimpered. "I can't do this... It's too much..."

Shino shook his head. "Just come on, Sasuke and Naruto are waiting for us." He turned and started walking.

Sakura followed, picking up Asuka and carrying her.

As the band members of Hidden Hearts walked into the backstage area, they were met with the sight of a blond girl, a red headed boy, and a brunette boy; the members of Desert Storm.

"Welcome to Suna, Hidden Hearts!" The female smiled brightly. She had her golden hair pulled back into four ponytails, her teal-colored eyes were shining happily. She looked at the four members of Hidden Hearts. "I'm Temari, singer and guitarist for Desert Storm. These are my brothers, Gaara, our bassist, and Kankuro, our drummer."

Naruto smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Naruto, the bassist. This is Sasuke, our guitarist, Shino, our drummer, and Sakura, our singer." He pointed to each member as he introduced them.

Temari jumped up and down happily. "Such an honor to meet the fallen member of Hidden Hearts!" She practically teleported to right in front of Sakura, making Asuka squeak in slight shock.

Sakura stepped back. "I'm not a fallen member, I quit during my freshman year of high school." She muttered in annoyance. She held her daughter close to her. "Temari, is it? I'm only here for one reason. I made a promise to a friend and I don't break promises."

Temari seemed taken aback for a moment. "The only reason we started our band so we could be just as amazing as Hidden Hearts. You were my inspiration. I know we're the same age, but all your interviews, you used to be so happy and carefree."

"And that's what led to the joy of my life. Being happy and carefree..." the pink-haired girl shot a look at Sasuke and then looked at the ground.

Temari nodded and shook her head, turning and walking away from Sakura. "Whatever drama queen." She smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "Let's just hope, for your sake, that you get back your old groove, or else you're going down. Desert Storm takes it easy on no one."

"Even if we do own all of your albums." Kankuro said, speaking up. He smirked and he and his little red-headed brother exchanged fist bumps and grins.

Naruto smiled widely. "Just trust us and let's hope, for your sake, that you know how to take the heat. We'll see you in a week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go away, I don't wanna get up!" Sakura groaned, pulling her blanket back over her head.

Asuka giggled and looked up at the man in sunglasses. "Mommy doesn't like early mornings."

Shino chuckled and nodded. "Trust me, I know." He shook the pink-haired girl's shoulder slightly and sighed. "Sakura, it's time to get up, we have a performance in three hours."

Asuka jumped up onto the couch where her mother was sleeping in the three bedroom house the boys had been sharing since before the band broke up. "Mommy! I hungry!" She pouted.

Sakura pulled her daughter under the cover with her and snuggled her close, smiling. "You have me wrapped around your little finger, and you know it don't ya, baby girl?"

Asuka giggled and nodded. "I sure do!" She grinned happily. "But I hungry and we need you awake." She smiled brightly, scooting out of her mother's arms and off the couch, running to the kitchen table.

Sakura sat up and threw off her blanket, she was wearing only boy-shorts and a cami again and blushed as she realized that Shino was standing over her just in his forest green boxers. She pulled her blanket back over her body and her face. "Don't you wear clothes!"

Shino looked down at what he was wearing. He shrugged. "Sorry, not used to having a girl in the house," he pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold," He said in a caring voice, smirking slightly.

Sakura pulled the blanket back down and sighed. "Seriously, Shino, don't you own a shirt? And why in the world are you wearing sunglasses? We're indoors!" She pushed the blanket off and stood up, looking up at him, wishing she could look him directly in the eyes, but said sunglasses were in the way. She came up to his chin.

Shino chuckled, "It's just... Kinda my thing," he grinned. "Breakfast, little miss Haruno, now."

Sakura glared at him and shook her head. She walked into the kitchen to see her daughter eating cherry pop-tarts, and Naruto in just a pair of orange pajama pants and Sasuke in just a pair of black shorts. Shino walked past her as she just stood in the doorway. "Do any of you own shirts!" She sighed.

"Do you own pants?" Sasuke smirked as he sipped his coffee. His comment received a glare from Shino, at least, it was assumed to be a glare, and he shut up and continued to read the paper and sip his coffee.

Sakura blushed deeply and shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her duffle bag, and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Shino shook his head. "I don't think she wants any of your stupidity, Uchiha." He hissed as he sat beside Asuka and ate his bacon and eggs.

"Someone getting a little protective of the band's little flower all of a sudden?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the normally quiet young man. "She was mine you know."

Shino growled and shook his head. "And you let her go when she needed you most. She isn't a possession, she's a human being, Sasuke." He stood up and walked to his room to get ready.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for some kind of help, but the blonde just looked away and continued washing up the breakfast dishes. The raven-haired man growled and stomped off to his room. He ended up getting ready as well.

Naruto looked at Asuka and smiled slightly. "Crazy people, huh?" He chuckled. "Bout time we go get ready as well, little one."

Asuka smiled and nodded, sliding off the chair and running to her bag. "I can take care of myself." She smiled at Naruto. "You can go get yourself ready."

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. She heard an audible gasp from her male bandmates as she walked into the living room. She was wearing knee high black boots, pink fishnet stockings, a pink and black plaid mini skirt, a black fishnet shirt, and a pink tube top. "What? What are you looking at?"

Sasuke looked away and chuckled. "You've blossomed, little flower." He smirked.

Naruto turned away and laughed, shaking his head. "That's one way to put it."

Shino couldn't make himself look away fast enough to hide his blush from their female bandmate. "Uhm, Sakura... You've... You've grown up..." He murmured.

Sakura looked down at her outfit and then shrugged. "Yeah, so? When you have a kid, you kind of do that... Your body does what it wants." She paused. "And you no longer have modesty."

Asuka ran out of the other bathroom wearing a green halter dress and black boots. "I'm ready mama!" She grinned as she ran up to her mother.

Sakura smiled, her bangs framing her face, the rest of her hair pulled back messily into a clip. "You wanna look like mommy? I have an extra clip."

Asuka jumped up and down happily, "Really, mommy?" She clapped her hands and smiled brightly as her mother knelt down and pulled her black hair back to match her mother's style.

Sakura stood up and grinned. "Let's get to Suna," she said as she looked around at her bandmates. They were in their normal band clothes. Each of them was wearing their normal black pants, but different shirts. Sasuke was wearing a button up black short sleeved shirt, tucked in as usual. Naruto was in a button up orange hawaiian print shirt, half tucked in. Shino wore a green button-up shirt, untucked.

"Let's head out, Naruto, you're driving right?" Sasuke grinned, tossing him the keys.

Naruto caught them easily and nodded. "Let's go, Hidden Hearts." He smiled as he walked out to the van. They all piled in and headed out to Suna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the concert arena, they were met at the door by Desert Storm.

Temari smiled brightly. "We would like to wish you the best in this competition. We would like you to have fun, and-"

"We would like to see you be crushed!" Gaara grinned wildly.

Temari sighed. "Forgive him, he's got some problems up here," she grinned, motioning to her head. She chuckled. "Now, let's go in and have a glass of tea and honey before the battle begins."

Sakura smiled. "That sounds delightful," she said cordially, ignoring the remark from the crazy red-headed kid.

The group walked into the arena and then to the backstage area where a table was set up with seven glasses and a pot of hot tea mixed with a little bit of honey. They all took their seats, Sakura held Asuka in her lap, and a glass was poured for each of them, Sakura shared hers with her daughter.

"I'm so glad that you could all come together to do this for us. I mean, if you win, it'll be the comeback of the greatest pop-rock band of our time," Temari smiled as she sipped at her hot tea. She looked at her brothers and smiled. "It's really an honor for us."

Naruto smiled back, "We're glad you asked us to do this. You got us reunited." He grinned broadly and downed his tea. He coughed as the honey got caught in his throat, but laughed as he stopped coughing.

Sakura chuckled and shrugged. She sighed. "Sounds like the crowd is arriving." She looked through the crack in the closed curtains and nodded. "Yep, the crowd is here. Time to get ready for performing." She stood up and sighed softly, holding Asuka still.

Temari nodded and stood as well, her smile gone. "We're going first so you don't stink up the stage." She glared as she snapped her fingers twice and she and her brothers went to the stage to set up their instruments.

Sakura looked taken aback. She shook her head and bit her lip. "Let's go get our stuff from the van." She said.

Shino shook his head. "The guys and I will get the things. Stay here with Asuka. Find somewhere to put her during our performance." He said before he, Naruto, and Sasuke left to get Sasuke's guitar, Naruto's bass, Sakura's microphone, and Shino's drumsticks.

By the time the boys got backstage again it was their turn to perform. Shino and Sasuke had been arguing the whole way back from the van for some unknown reason and Naruto was severely annoyed, and Sakura was still groggy.

They went on stage with a very welcoming applause. Sakura held her sparkling pink microphone with one hand and waved with the other. Sasuke and Naruto went to either side of her and Shino went to the drumset. Naruto started up with the bass, followed by light vocals and then the guitar. The drum joined in afterwards. After they were all playing things started going downhill.

It started with Sasuke doing an impromptu guitar solo and it causing Sakura to mess up on the lyrics and where they were supposed to be. Shino started up with a drum solo once Sasuke had decided his solo was finished, which caused Sakura to leave the stage with only half the song finished, and Naruto to stop playing. Boos proceeded to fill the arena and the announcer announced that Desert Storm had won Round 1.

As the rest of Hidden Hearts followed Sakura off stage with their instruments, the rosette turned on them. "What was that!" She screamed. "You two can't be doing that every time! Do you two have to one up each other all the time?" She sighed in exasperation as she plopped down on the backstage couch. Desert Storm was already on stage warming up and tuning their instruments for their next song.

Sasuke plopped down on a chair, Naruto stood against the wall, and Shino sat down on the other side of the couch. Asuka was in a back room playing with a piano and some random toys.

As Desert Storm began playing, Temari's voice reached Sakura's ears.

"I'm looking at you through the glass, I don't know how much time has passed, all I know is that it feels like forever, and no one ever tells you that forever feels like home when you're sitting all alone inside your head."

As the song continued, Sakura looked at her past, her best friend, and her future. She looked at the raven-haired man who gave her the biggest joy and biggest hurt. He gave her the first heartbreak of her life and her first child. He gave her pain and happiness, and only the former was intentional. She looked at her best friend, the blonde-haired blue-eyed crazy man who made her laugh all through elementary and middle school, all the way up until she left, and he still tried to find her afterwards. She looked at what she wanted to be her future, the mysterious brunette behind the sunglasses that seemed to always be there. He was the man who she could never say no to. He was the one who was there before Sasuke, she was just too young to see it. She realized at that moment that she had dug up hidden feelings for him. Before she could think anymore, the song was over and it was their turn.

They passed Desert Storm as they walked on stage. The applause wasn't as welcoming as before, but the crowd still seemed excited. Hidden Hearts made it seem like they still had their act together, though they were really falling apart, especially their lead singer.

Guitar, bass, vocals, and then drums. The song came together and worked perfectly until the vocals were finished. The rosette shook her head and ran off stage from all the memories flooding to her mind.

"Sakura, come back!" Shino called, standing up. He followed the singer off stage while Naruto and Sasuke finished up the song. They got applause, but still, Desert Storm won.

Sasuke and Naruto ran backstage to tell Shino and Sakura that they could win the whole thing if they won the next round, it was an all or nothing round, but the two were nowhere to be seen.

Shino finally caught up to the athletic singer and grabbed her wrist, "Sakura, come back, I need you!"

"What?" Sakura questioned as she turned to look at him.

"We..." Shino stuttered. "We need you. We have one more song to perform."

Sakura shook her head, tears brimming her aqua eyes. "Shino... I know I promised I'd do this..." She paused as the tears began to slowly fall from her eyelashes and roll down her pale pink cheeks. "I can't go back out there... Desert Storm is going to win, and I don't want to be there to lose." She tried to pulled her arm away from his grip.

Shino looked down and tightened his grip just slightly on her wrist. "Sakura, please just do this one thing for me." He said, his tone changing from monotone to some form of pleading. "If you haven't noticed, I've always been there for you. When you'd fall, I was there. I was there before the Uchiha, you didn't see me."

"I know, Shino, I kn-"

"No, Sakura!" Shino interrupted. "You don't know. Sakura, you don't understand how it felt to be ignored for so long and for someone like the Uchiha." He spat the name out as if it were venom. "And then you just left... I could have been there for you. I would have helped you."

"Shino, I was pregnant! With Sasuke's child! I couldn't have stayed!" Sakura whimpered, the tears still flowing.

Shino sighed. "I don't care." He said with determination. He let go of her wrist, knowing that she would stay put now, and took off his sunglasses to reveal bright mint green eyes that looked down to meet with Sakura's teary aqua ones. "I would have been there with you, and I would have loved that child as if she were my own. I love that child like that even now, and Sakura Haruno, I love you."

As she heard the words, Sakura's heart skipped a beat and the pink-haired woman's cheeks began to match her cherry-kissed hair. "Sh-Shino?" She finally spoke after moments of pure silence, after moments of letting his smooth, calm voice saying those three unnerving words sink in. "I... Love you too..." She murmured as she buried herself against him and let herself be wrapped in his warm arms. It was comforting to her and soon her nerves were calmed. She soon heard cheering. "We should get back to Naruto and Sasuke..." She murmured.

Shino nodded and stepped back, putting his sunglasses back on and turning, walking back to where they would soon be going back on stage from, Sakura following.

As the two came into veiw, Naruto jumped up from the couch. "This round is all or nothing!" He said excitedly. "If we win this round, we win this whole thing no matter what. Desert Storm is pretty confident and almost done with their song, so we have to do good." He said in a hurry.

Sakura nodded and then quickly walked to the back room. "Asuka, wanna come watch mommy and uncle Naru play?" She smiled as the little girl jumped up from the floor and followed her mother back to where the band was. Sakura looked around at her bandmates. "Are we ready for this?" She smiled as Desert Storm walked off stage.

Hidden Hearts made their way onto the stage for the final time that day. Sakura smiled softly and Sasuke and Naruto took their places and began tuning their instruments.

Shino went to sit down at the drums and then changed his mind. He walked to where Sakura stood at the mic and turned her to face him, placing his slightly dry lips on her soft ones for a brief moment and then pulled back and leaned to her ear. "I know you don't need it, but good luck my beautiful flower."

Sakura blushed brightly as Naruto whooped, the crowd cheered, and Sasuke sulked. She watched as Shino made his way to the drums and she grinned, taking her mic from the stand. "Let's get this thing going!" She called and jumped a couple times. "One, two... One, two, three, four!" And with that they proceeded to perform with their old spark of fun and Sakura's random dance breaks. During one of these said breaks, she looked to the sidelines backstage and then back to the crowd. "You guys wanna meet our number one fan?" She called out. with the crowds positive response, she turned back to the sidelines. "Come on babygirl, come dance with mama." She smiled brightly as her four year old daughter ran out on stage and began dancing with her. The crowd clapped and yelled with excitement at the little girl. Needless to say, when the song was over, the announcer announced that Hidden Hearts had won the all or nothing round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time for the after party, and Naruto had offered to take Asuka to the hotel room that had been booked for the band by Desert Storm so they didn't have to travel all the way back to Konoha that night. Sasuke had gone to the hotel room with Naruto and Asuka, saying that he didn't do the whole party scene thing, Sakura and Shino were fine either way.

Temari had drug Sakura away from Shino for the first part of the party, and the two girls were quickly becoming the best of friends over a bottle of Captain Morgan. Temari was a bit of a lush, but still fun to be around, whereas Sakura could hold her liquor rather well and was only slightly tipsy. Temari giggled and drug the pink-haired girl to the dancefloor, where one couldn't help but move to the music. The two girls were laughing and having a great time dancing until Temari said she had to pee and for some reason didn't come back.

Sakura just kept dancing, she was feeling good and in her hand was the reason: the remnants of the bottle of Captain the two girls had been drinking. She was cutting loose and catching up on the fun she had missed out on since she had given birth to Asuka. She felt someone come up behind her and start dancing with her, but she didn't care enough to turn around and see who it was. She just kept grinding and having fun. Once the song went off, she took a huge swig of the rum in her hands. She froze at the voice in her ear.

"You know, you shouldn't dance with strangers..."

Even though the voice was slurred and giddy, Sakura could tell who it was and when she turned around to face her dance partner, she was met with heart-melting bright green eyes.

"Hello Shino."

"Hello beautiful." The brunette responded, pecking the girl's lips.

"You're drunk," Sakura pointed out with a giggle as she took a drink of her own poison.

"And you're sexy," responded the male with a drunken smirk.

Sakura laughed and put her arms around his neck as his hands slid to her waist. "I think it's time we get to the hotel room and get some sleep." She smiled up at him and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

Shino didn't let her back away from the liplock for a few moments, he was enjoying it too much. He smiled at her as they broke away from each other. "I love you..." He muttered, his words still slurring. He took the bottle of Captain from Sakura and took a drink.

Sakura grinned. "I love you too," she said as she took the bottle back, "but take my Captain again, and I'll make you wish you hadn't." She smiled. "Plus, you don't need anymore of this." She took a couple more giant gulps and the bottle was empty. She grinned widely. "Now, let's get to the hotel. I need to see how Naruto is handling Asuka. She can be a handful." She chuckled as she took Shino's hand and the two made their way to the hotel, which was luckily just next door to the concert arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been six months since the band battle, and Hidden Hearts had gone back on tour for the first time in almost six years. Asuka had turned five and they had celebrated by having their whole crowd at that concert sing her happy birthday. It was during one of these concerts, that one of the most amazing things happened.

It was after My Life Would Suck Without You that it happened. Sakura was keeping the crowd pumped as Sasuke and Naruto tuned their instruments for the next song. Shino left his drumset and walked up to Sakura, tapping her on the right shoulder and then sliding to her left side. He smiled at her and then knelt down.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Shino asked, looking up at Sakura above his sunglasses. He opened a small pink velvet box lined with white inside it, a small silver band with a tiny heart-shaped pink quartz jewel on it.

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Yes. Yes I will." She grinned as Shino slipped the ring on her finger. She hugged him tightly as he stood up and spun her around. He set her down, kissed her full on the lips, and went back to his drumset as the crowd cheered and Naruto attempted to play Here Comes the Bride playfully on his bass.

Sakura turned back to her mic. "Alright guys, keep it rockin, stay in school, and don't give your parents too much trouble." She told the crowd. She laughed. "And don't join rock bands until after high school." She grinned. "Good night!" She bowed and then turned and walked off stage to be met by her excited little girl. "You knew he was going to ask, didn't you?"

Asuka giggled as her mother scooped her up in her arms and nodded. "Yup! I sure did!" She smiled brightly as she and her mother exchanged eskimo kisses.

Shino walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around Sakura, "Hello my beautiful ladies." He grinned and kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Mommy, is he going to be my daddy?" Asuka asked, laying her head on her mother's shoulder and looking at Shino.

Sakura looked at Shino and then her daughter. "If you want to call him that, then yes."

Asuka smiled brightly. "Yay! I have a daddy!" She clapped and her aqua eyes sparkled.

Naruto hugged his best friend happily and then stepped back and jumped up and down. "We're performing in Konoha next! Our first hometown concert since we started back in middle school!" The blonde was super excited and only his pink-haired best friend knew why.

The band climbed into the van after signing a few autographs and taking a few pictures and headed to Konoha. The four were dancing to upbeat music and having fun all the way back to their hometown, Asuka had fallen asleep right when they got in the van.

They arrived in Konoha at six thirty in the morning and stumbled their way from the van to the house. Naruto and Sasuke went to their respective rooms and passed out. Sakura, Shino, and Asuka went to Shino's room and the three fell asleep with Asuka snuggled in between her parents.

When the group woke up the next morning, they all ate breakfast and then split off to get dressed.

Sakura put on a sparkling light pink asymmetrical halter dress and white two inch heels. She let her hair stay down, it had grown to the middle of her back. She kept it long because Shino liked it that way, but told her she could cut it whenever she wanted to, she just didn't want to.

Naruto put on his best black pants, orange button up, and a black blazer. He spiked his hair neatly for once, which never actually happened. He wanted to look his best for his shining moment, and for their hometown.

Sasuke wore his best pair of black jeans, a dark blue button up with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black vest. He brushed his hair and left it unspiked completely, which also never happened.

Shino wore a pair of dark brown pants and a dark green short sleeved button up. He finished off his outfit with his trademark sunglasses.

Asuka ran out to her mother, who was sitting in the living room with the males. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a neon green tank top, and a sparkly black half-jacket. Her black hair was left down to wave on its own, and she was wearing her new glasses. They were a birthday gift from her mother so that she was able to see.

"Let's go set up everyone," Naruto smiled brightly. "This should be our best concert yet!" He ran out to the van, followed by the other band members and their number one fan. The group made their way to the outdoor venue and began setting up their stands and instruments.

Sakura was laughing and talking to the front row of their fans that had arrived early. There were some fans from the surrounding small towns, but most of them were old friends.

"Sakura!" A voice rang out through the crowd as a purple-haired girl ran up to the stage as Sakura jumped off and the two shared a huge hug.

"Hinata! It's so good to see you! It's been forever!" Sakura exclaimed happily, stepping back. "Wow, you filled out." She giggled as the comment made her friend blush. She pulled her close. "I know your secret." She whispered, chuckling.

Hinata's blush got even deeper. "It's not easy dating a rockstar." She smiled.

Sakura giggled. "Trust me, I know."

"Sakura, darling, it's almost show time," Shino said softly as he stood on the edge of the stage with his hand held out. He nodded to Hinata with a smile.

Hinata and Sakura shared one more hug before Sakura took Shino's hand and climbed back on the stage. She went to her microphone stand and took her microphone off of it. "Hello Konoha! It's been a while since we've performed for you all; since our middle school talent show when we were discovered." She smiled brightly. "It's wonderful to see you all again, now it'll just be a few more moments and then we'll start up the show and give you all what you want." She smiled and turned, walking off stage.

Asuka ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Good luck mama." She grinned. "Can I come dance on stage again?" She asked in a pleading voice.

Sakura smiled slightly and glanced toward Shino. "Ask your father," she smiled.

Asuka grinned and ran over to where Shino was sitting. "Daddy, can I dance on stage again?" She begged, batting her eyelashes at her father.

Shino smiled, "What did your mother say, princess?" He asked, looking back at Sakura.

"She told me to ask you... Pretty, pretty please!" Asuka whined, bouncing on her feet.

Shino chuckled. "I don't know, princess, it's a big concert..." He smirked. "But I guess you can if you can behave."

Asuka jumped up on his lap and hugged him tight. "Thank you!" She smiled and kissed his cheek before running back to her mother. "He said I could!" She smiled happily, jumping up and down.

Sakura smiled and scooped her up, giving her eskimo kisses. "Well then, let's get this party started." She smiled as she handed her daughter a green tambourine before walking on stage with her in one arm and her mic in her other hand. The rest of the band followed her and took their places, Asuka stood beside her mother.

The concert went smoothly all the way to the last song. They finished the concert with roaring applause, especially for the dancing child with the tambourine. She was a true performer. After the last song the blonde bassist walked up to the singer and the mic was passed.

Naruto looked nervous, which was out of the ordinary for him. He fumbled over his words for a moment, but finally managed to get out what he was trying to say. "Hinata Hyuuga, will you be my wife?" He asked, looking at his secret purple-haired girlfriend of three years. He held out his hand to her, considering that she was in the front row.

Hinata nodded and grabbed his hand, tears filled her eyes from her happiness. She nodded fervently and hugged the bassist tightly. "I love you so much, Naruto!" She smiled widely.

Naruto smiled and kissed her happily. "I love you too."

Sakura laughed and clapped, cheering, the crowd joining in with her. She smiled brightly and looked at Shino before taking her mic from Naruto. "I think I know what this means!" She said to the crowd. "Double wedding!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been around two months since the big double wedding and Hidden Hearts had gone off tour for the event and the honeymoons. They were about to go back on tour until other exciting news came up.

Sakura peeked out of the bathroom door to see her daughter playing with her toys in the livingroom. She snuck out of the bathroom with a grin on her lips. She snuck to the bedroom she shared with Shino. "Shino." She grinned as she tackled the man laying on the bed.

Shino laughed and wrapped his arms around his pink-haired wife. "Hello, what is the news this time?" He smiled at her, kissing her forehead gently.

Sakura paused for a dramatic and tense moment. "It was positive!" She squeeled happily. She buried herself into her husband and, even if she tried, she couldn't hide her happy blush or huge smile.

Shino held her tightly to him. "That's amazing! We're going to have another child!" He sat up and held her close, his arms wrapped around her comfortingly. "When should we tell Asuka?"

He didn't know it, but said five year old had her ear against the door. She pouted, "Another child?" She walked to her room, which used to be Sasuke's room before he moved out of the house that the married couples now lived in. Asuka grabbed her small green duffle bag and shoved a few of her favorite outfits in it, grabbed her purse and her stuffed pegasus, and turned to walk out of her room.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she and Shino stood in the doorway of their daughter's room.

"Well, I heard you two talking..." Asuka mumbled. "And you'll need to take care of the new baby, and it'll need a mommy and daddy and I've already had my mommy... So, I need to go live with my real daddy..." The black-haired child looked down at the floor.

Sakura shook her head and knelt down, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Asuka Yuri Aburame, that man is not your father." She said in an uneven tone, unable to keep her true feelings hidden. "Your father is the man who loves you; your father is the man who is here with us and always will be." She brought her daughter to her chest and tried to hold in her tears.

Asuka had tears brimming her eyes, "But mommy, you won't have time for me... You'll have a new baby..."

Sakura shook her head. "No, no. How could you say that? We'll always have time for you. You'll always be our baby girl..." She murmured, kissing her head.

Shino knelt beside his family. "Asuka, you'll always be my little princess, and I love you as if you were my own, you have my last name now, and you are my child." He said in a caring tone.

Asuka looked at her mother and father. "Really?" She whimpered, wiping away her tears.

Shino nodded. "Of course..." He said with a soft smile. "Now, let's go out for lunch." He suggested as his smile widened.

"Ramen?" Asuka asked, perking up. She smiled brightly.

Sakura chuckled and wiped away the remnants of her tears. "Yes, we can go for ramen." She grinned and stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
